Une visite inattendue
by Emii72
Summary: Quinn tente de résonner Rachel, mais cette visite à New York prend une autre tournure. (OS Faberry)


**_Introduction_** _:  
Saison 4 épisode 12.  
_ _(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 ** _POV Quinn._**

Je me trouve actuellement dans le studio de Rachel et Kurt. En effet, mon ami m'a appelé pour que Santana et moi dissuadons Rachel de ne pas tourner une scène topless. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai sauté dans le premier train en direction de New York, après tout ce que Rach a fait pour moi, je lui dois bien cela. Je vois que Rachel est encore plus têtue qu'au lycée, elle ne mesure pas l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur elle. Nous avons tout tenté avec Santana pour la faire entendre raison, mais elle reste braquer et s'est réfugiée dans sa chambre. Je dois essayer de la dissuader encore une fois, je ne laisserais pas ce film étudiant ridicule ruiner sa carrière.

Je toque à la porte de sa chambre, rentre et la referme derrière moi.

 **Rachel** : « _Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer._ » Nous restons debout l'une en face de l'autre.  
 **Quinn** : « _S'il te plaît Rach écoute-moi, tu ne peux pas montrer tes seins dans un film d'étudiant._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi es-tu sans cesse contre moi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Parce que je tiens à toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Si c'était le cas tu me soutiendrais comme Brody le fait._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'en prie Brody est un abruti, tout ce qu'il veut c'est coucher avec toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne le connais pas._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu as raison, mais je te connais toi et tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un mec qui n'est même pas fichu d'avoir une relation exclusive avec toi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _En quoi ma relation avec lui te regarde ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause d'un mec qui s'intéresse uniquement à tes fesses._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci de t'inquiéter Quinn mais je suis suffisamment grande pour faire ce que je veux de mon corps !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « **_Putain mais tu comprends vraiment rien ! Tu sais quoi ?! J'abandonne !_** **_Fous toi à poils devant des caméras ! Couche avec l'autre débile ! J'en ai rien à foutre !_** »

Je sors de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte, passe comme une furie devant Kurt et Santana qui sont assis sur le canapé. Je m'apprête à sortir du studio quand une main m'agrippe fermement le poignet, je me retourne et vois Rachel qui est aussi énervé que moi.

 **Rachel** : « **_Attends ! Tu viens chez moi, m'insulte de traîner et tu prends la fuite !_** **_Et tu oses prétendre tenir à moi ?!_** »  
 **Quinn** : « **_Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je dis juste que tu mérites beaucoup mieux que Brody !_** »  
 **Santana** : « _Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec Quinn. »  
_ **Kurt** : « _Moi aussi._ » Rachel leur jette un regard assassin avant de reporter son attention sur moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! Pourquoi tu es aussi possessive avec moi ?!_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?!_ » Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

Je m'approche d'elle autant que possible, prends son visage entre mes mains et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'embrasser Rachel serait aussi bon, c'est si doux et délicat, rien à voir avec les grosses lèvres trop brusques des garçons. Non seulement elle me rend mon baiser mais elle glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux, là c'est sûr, je suis en plein milieu d'un rêve.

 **Rachel** : « _Attends._ » Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me pousse légèrement.  
 **Santana** : « _Merde je ne l'avais pas vu venir, mon gaydar doit être cassé._ »

Nous rougissons instantanément, j'avais complètement oublié la présence de Kurt et Santana. Rachel prend ma main et m'entraîne dans sa chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière nous.

 **Rachel** : « _Est-ce encore une façon de me faire du mal ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu me crois vraiment capable de t'embrasser juste pour te blesser ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire._ » Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne me suis jamais pardonné pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir au lycée, alors je me suis promis de ne plus te faire de mal._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est plutôt mal parti si tu veux mon avis._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _S'il te plaît laisse-moi finir._ _Quand tu m'as parlé de Brody tout à l'heure ça m'a rendu folle de jalousie._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu es surtout jalouse parce que tu es seule contrairement à moi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « **_Je t'aime bordel !_** » C'est sorti tout seul de ma bouche.

Elle paraît aussi choquée que moi après ma déclaration, je suis complètement tétanisé, mon corps refuse de bouger. À ma grande surprise, Rachel s'avance vers moi, me plaque contre le mur et se jette sur mes lèvres. Mon Dieu, ce baiser est encore meilleur que le précédent, je pourrais passer ma vie à l'embrasser sans jamais m'en lasser. Je pose une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans le bas de son dos pour la coller plus contre moi pendant que les siennes s'agrippent sur mes hanches me faisant frissonner. Rachel finit par séparer nos lèvres par manque d'oxygène avant de poser son front contre le mien.

 ** **Rachel**** : « __Depuis quand ?__ »  
 ** **Quinn**** : « _Le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu sortais avec_ _ _Brody... rien que l'idée de te savoir dans ses bras me rendait malade...__ _»  
_ **Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, tout est confus dans ma tête._ » Elle se détache de mes bras et s'assied sur son lit.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je comprends, je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faut._ » Je la rejoins et la regarde intensément.  
 **Rachel** : « _Arrête de me regarder de cette façon,_ _ _c'est déjà très compliqué pour moi de résister à tes lèvres.__ » Je souris malgré moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'es pas obligé de résister._ » J'enlace ma main dans la sienne.  
 **Rachel** : « __Si, parce que si je commence à t'embrasser je ne pourrais pas à me contrôler, nous irions trop loin.__ » J'approche mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne vois pas où est le problème, on en a envie toute les deux._ »

Je m'assieds à califourchon sur ses genoux et dépose une multitude de baisers sur son cou. J'embrasse à nouveau ses lèvres et pose mes mains sur ses joues. Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour coller mon corps au sien. Après ce long et intense baiser je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime._ » Je lui dis avec toute la sincérité et l'amour que je lui porte.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre..._ » Elle baisse les yeux.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi._ » Je l'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sincère._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je le suis et j'ai envie de me battre pour toi._ _Je veux être à tes côtés, te soutenir, t'aimer comme tu mérites d'être aimé et de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse._ »

Suite à ses mots Rachel m'embrasse passionnément, elle me fait complètement perdre la tête, ses lèvres sont divines. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Blaine a douté de sa sexualité après avoir embrassé Rachel. Je me laisse submerger par mes envies et me débarrasse de nos vêtements le plus rapidement possible. Pour la première fois, je me laisse aller et je m'autorise à être heureuse. Je vis la plus belle expérience de ma vie, faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime est un bonheur inexplicable. Je veux la combler, lui faire oublier cet abruti de Brody, je veux lui prouver que contrairement à lui je l'aime exclusivement.

 **...**

Je plonge lentement dans le sommeil entouré par les bras de Rachel. Je profite de son odeur, de sa douceur et de la délicieuse sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne.

 **Rachel** : « _Quinn ?_ » Dit-elle doucement.  
 **Quinn** : « _Ouais ?_ » Je redresse la tête pour la regarder.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? C'est vrai ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, je t'aime Rach et je veux vraiment te rendre heureuse. Je comprends que ce soit compliqué pour toi de me croire au vu de notre passé mais je te promets de tout faire pour te le prouver._ » Je l'embrasse tendrement.  
 ** **Rachel**** : « __Je te crois et je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne ressens rien pour toi mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour comprendre mes sentiments pour toi.__ » Un énorme sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.  
 **Quinn** : « _Bien sûr, je serai patiente._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et tu as raison, c'est une très mauvaise idée le topless, je n'ai pas envie que ça me suive toute ma vie et que ça nuise à ma carrière._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ça t'aurait rendu jalouse que j'accepte hein._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, je n'aurais pas du tout apprécié que la femme que j'aime montre ses seins à une caméra._ » Elle m'embrasse et s'allonge sur moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Ma future star voudrait-elle un deuxième round ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Il faut dire que tu sais comment t'y prendre pour me séduire._ » Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis j'enroule mes bras autour d'elle la collant plus contre moi.

 **...**

Je viens de me réveiller, Rachel est encore endormie et un sourire idiot s'affiche instantanément sur mon visage dès que mes yeux se posent sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit tendrement. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir ce sourire chaque matin.

 **Rachel** : « _Salut. Bien dormi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Honnêtement, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne nuit._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Moi aussi._ » Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _On dit quoi à Kurt et Santana ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Crois-moi, ils savent très bien ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Justement, ils vont nous demander si on est ensemble et je ne vais pas savoir quoi leurs répondre._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ça, ça dépend de toi Rach._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ce n'est pas le genre de décision qui se prend à deux ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, tout ce que j'ai dit hier soir est vrais, ce n'était pas seulement pour faire l'amour avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'en venant ici je t'avouerais mes sentiments et que je passerais la plus belle nuit de ma vie._ »

Elle pause délicatement sa main sur ma joue, m'embrasse, passe ses bras autour de ma taille et se colle contre moi. Dieu, si elle continue comme ça je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler plus longtemps. Elle met fin à mon calvaire et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 **Rachel** : « _Toutes les belles paroles que tu m'as dites et la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble m'ont fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. Je suis amoureuse de toi Quinn et je veux être avec toi._ »

Je laisse échapper quelques larmes de bonheur avant de l'embrasser amoureusement et de me blottir dans ses bras.


End file.
